


Textual Healing

by marisaaa



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisaaa/pseuds/marisaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger, lacking sleep, decides to text the one person she knows will reply. The conversation unfolds from innocent to interesting pretty quickly, especially since Ashlyn is on the other line. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Healing

Ali Krieger stared at the ceiling of her apartment, no sleep to be found. She palmed her cell phone, the back scolding hot from being on charge.

 

“God, why am I awake at this ungodly hour?”, she whispered through the dark, standing to put her bra and sweatpants on. She went outside and sat on her porch, unlocking her phone. She let her thumbs scroll through her contact list, and smirked at the name at the top.

 

“Of course her name is first in the alphabet”, she mumbles, tapping the screen.

 

“You awake?”.

 

Ali locks her phone, and drops it into her lap. After a couple of seconds, she feels it vibrate, and she scoops it up into her hands.

 

“Just woke up. U okay?”

 

“Can’t sleep, that’s all. You too lazy to actually write ‘you’?”

 

“Shut your mouth Krieger, at least I’m replying ;)”.

 

“So rude, why are you actually awake at this time?”

 

“Getting ready to work out. I’m a morning person- didn’t you know? ;D”

 

“Morning person my ass, Miss Coffee Junkie. It’s a Saturday- don’t you need time off?”

 

“Gotta stay fresh for the ladies :)”

 

“Mkay, whatever you say”

 

“Unlike some people in this conversation, I actually have to keep up with working out and eatin healthy to stay attractive.”

 

Ali put down her phone and thought for a moment. She racked her brain for something witty, something that Ashlyn would say. She tapped her nails on the screen, feeling another vibration before she could think of a single good comment.

 

“Flustered, Alex? ;)”

 

Ali snorted out loud, her thumbs quick at work.

 

“Not in a thousand years, but nice try ;)”

 

“Oh I so got you. You’re blushing, I know it.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night ;) Willing to skip this morning muscle session and grab breakfast?”

 

“You asking me out on a date?”

 

“You’re an ass”

 

Ashlyn hadn’t text her for a solid five minutes. She grew nervous, and the ‘message delivered’ notice was driving her crazy. She started walking back inside, looking at the screen every few seconds, her frustration increasing.

 

“Sorry, just jumped out of the shower. You love me though ;)”

 

“It’s a good job you’re cute.”

 

Ali gasped, slamming the cancel button her phone, but it sent anyway. She groaned, going back to picking an outfit for breakfast. She just knew she was going to ride her ass for this, all day.

 

“Ohhhhh, the plot thickens! Come on cap, give me the 411 on what you like most about your goalkeeper :)”

 

“And further embarrass myself? No way!”

 

“Yes way! You want a ride?”

 

“That would be great- thanks”

 

“Sweet. Buttttt, I’m not picking you up until you tell me something you like”

 

“You’re so difficult! Come on- I’m ready to go”

 

“Nope. I’m just going to ignore you until you tell me so…”

 

She wasn’t lying. Ali stood with her phone in her hand, no vibrations filling her ears with messages from the girl she adored on the other line. Minutes passed, and Andy growled as her painted thumbnails typed rapidly on the keyboard.

 

“Your dimples”

 

“;)”

 

Ali stood, refusing to text her back. After what felt like hours, Ashlyn Harris pulled up with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Ali stepped into her truck, the blue sundress flying up as she sat. With a refined nature, she pushed it down at her thighs, avoiding the raised expression Ash was shooting her way.

 

“Shut up.” Ali smiled as Ashlyn pushed the key into the ignition.


End file.
